


[untitled]

by xxalways_and_foreverxx



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff, M/M, argument, dad scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxalways_and_foreverxx/pseuds/xxalways_and_foreverxx
Summary: “Hi, Mitch,” Lexi says, politely. She doesn’t even look at Scott as she pushes her way past, opening the front door and walking outside. Scott sighs and rubs a hand across his face.“Okay, what did I miss?” Mitch quirks an eyebrow at him in confusion. “What happened to my ray of sunshine?”“We kind of had a disagreement this morning and she’s been Little Miss Attitude ever since. Honestly, if we weren’t going to Kirstie’s house, she’d be grounded. How many more years of this do I have to deal with?”“Oh, honey.”





	[untitled]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not back to writing. Life is hard and I found the major source of my anxiety was social media. It's got better since I left. Just need to find a balance again. I thought I'd post something I finished months ago. It's barely been edited so any mistakes are my own. <3

“Hey Lexi,” Scott calls his fourteen-year-old daughter as he rushes past her open doorway. He glances into her room as he passes, seeing her sat on the end of her bed flicking through a magazine. “Can you get your shoes and jacket on, sweetie? Mitchy will be here in five minutes to pick us up.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, Dad,” he hears her respond snarkily, heavy foot stomps echoing around her room as she does as she's been asked.

“Thank you!” He rolls his eyes at her bad attitude but lets it go.

(“ _You were no different at her age_ ,” his mom said on the phone earlier when he called to moan.)

Scott darts into his room and makes his way to the closet. He stumbles his way into a pair of boots, nearly braining himself on a shelf as he attempts to zip them up, and grabs his leather jacket. He slips it on over his t-shirt and jeans and takes a look in the full-length mirror attached to the door.

 _It’ll do_ , he decides, running a hand through his wavy, blonde hair that's getting way too long.

He wishes he had the time to get a haircut, but between his job and running Lexi between school and her million and one extra-curricular activities, he hasn’t been able to find a spare hour to go grocery shopping, let alone look after himself. They’ve been relying on takeout and quick trips to the mini-mart for the past couple of weeks. He really needs to change that.

Maybe he can ask Kirstie to watch her for a few hours one day next week so he can run a few errands. She’s always telling him to take some time for himself.

Being a single parent is hard work, but he’s been so lucky over the years to have found a few close friends that he can call on when he needs them. Between Mitch, Kirstie, and a few others, they’ve really come through for him; helping Scott out after a messy divorce, and picking Lexi up from school when Scott can’t get out of work early enough. He’s always grateful for the help, even if sometimes he wishes he could do it all himself.

Scott’s halfway down the stairs when he hears a key in the door. Mitch walks through, humming quietly to himself. Instantly, Scott feels relaxed; all the stress he’s stored up over the last few days disappearing. It's only been a week since he last saw him but it's felt like months and Scott has  _missed_  him. He can’t help it when he jumps the last couple of steps excitedly, reaching out to pull Mitch into his arms. He holds him tight, giggling when Mitch starts complaining about not being able to breathe.

“God, I’ve missed you,” Scott says quietly, pulling away and cupping Mitch’s face between his hands. Mitch smells like perfume and hairspray and he looks like a dream, dressed in wide-leg jeans with a blue flowery shirt and short black jacket, bangs falling across his forehead perfectly.

Mitch winks at him and pats him on the chest, stepping out of Scott’s reach and walking to the bottom of the stairs and shouting up, “Where’s my favourite girl?”

Scott grins. “Didn't miss me at all then?”

“Nope. Not one bit.” Mitch turns back, but the smile on his face as he looks Scott up and down suggests differently. Scott gets it. Lexi is only upstairs and he'd love nothing more than to step forward and take the kiss he wants - he  _needs_  after so long apart- but she still doesn’t know about them.

Scott rolls his eyes playfully. He considers how much time they have before Lexi will appear, but as he starts to step forward, Mitch’s eyes lighting up at the first step, he hears footsteps on the stairs and freezes.

“Hi, Mitch,” Lexi says, politely. She doesn’t even look at Scott as she pushes her way past, opening the front door and walking outside. Scott sighs and rubs a hand across his face.

“Okay, what did I miss?” Mitch quirks an eyebrow at him in confusion. “What happened to my ray of sunshine?”

“We kind of had a disagreement this morning and she’s been Little Miss Attitude ever since. Honestly, if we weren’t going to Kirstie’s house, she’d be grounded. How many more years of this do I have to deal with?”

“Oh, honey.” Mitch walks over to him and rubs his arm, sliding his hand down until his fingers slip in between Scott’s. Scott squeezes gratefully, lifting it up to press a kiss to where their knuckles meet. “You’re raising a teenager. Congrats. She’s going to hate you until she leaves home and realises how much she misses you.”

“Great. Thanks,” he responds, not even trying to hide the sarcasm. “You always have the best advice.” He looks down for a second. “My daughter hates me?”

Mitch laughs, hard and long until he looks at Scott and realises Scott isn’t laughing with him. “Baby, seriously. It’ll be fine. Give her time. She doesn’t hate you. She’ll get over it. Whatever it is. Seriously, what happened though?”

“I’m sure she’ll tell you in the car, and bitch about me non-stop until we get there. I heard her on the phone to Mom earlier and it was all ‘Dad is horrible. Can I come live with you and Grandpa?’”

Mitch tuts sympathetically, lifting up on his toes to kiss Scott’s cheek softly.

When he pulls away Scott follows, drawing closer and closer, eyes darting between Mitch’s, which start to close. Scott’s breathing stutters.

Their lips barely brush when Lexi calls, “Mitch, can you open the car please?” And like someone dumped a bucket of cold water on their heads, they spring apart. Scott runs his hand through his hair and Mitch adjusts his shirt.

“Yeah, sure, sweetheart,” he shouts back. Quieter, he says to Scott, “Should we go? We should go.” Mitch walks out the door. Scott groans.

He needs to tell Lexi about Mitch soon.

\--

“How was school this week, little miss?”

“Fine.”

“Lexi. Manners.”

Lexi heaves a sigh, “It was fine,  _thank you_.”

A tense silence falls over the car, but Scott ignores it, continuing to tap away at his phone, letting Kirstie know they’ll be there soon. He adds the siren emoji and ‘moody teen incoming’ before sending it. He drops it in his lap and turns to look at Lexi.

She’s resolutely staring out the window, eyes glazed over as if lost in thought. Scott reaches out to tap her on the knee but she wrenches it away.

He turns back in his seat. He bites his bottom lip as it starts to tremble and blinks to try to stop the tears.

For the last ten years, it’s been just him and Lexi. Ever since his husband, her father, cheated on him with an old friend and Scott had come home from work and found them in bed together. The ultimate betrayal. After throwing him out, not even giving him an opportunity to explain, Scott sought out a divorce - getting full custody of Lexi in the process - and when it was granted moved as far away as possible. Moving also meant leaving his family behind too. It was difficult for both of them - Scott because he was in a new city with no friends, no family, struggling to juggle a job and parenting duties, Lexi because she missed her grandparents and cousins, and was having to fit in at a new school. But they grew stronger because of it, grew closer until they were a tight unit and nothing could come between them.

Scott had tried dating over the years, but no one seemed to stick… until Mitch.

Mitch fell into their lives one cold, icy day five years ago. Literally. Scott and Lexi had been grocery shopping and were cautiously crossing the parking lot on their way to the car when they heard a shout and a thud. They searched for the source of the noise at Lexi’s insistence and found Mitch lying on the ground, groaning.

Lexi being the kind, sweet nine-year-old she was had insisted that Mitch come home with them. Two years later, Scott worked up the courage to kiss Mitch after a food fight in the kitchen got out of hand and he’d sent Lexi to clean up.

They came to a mutual decision to wait to tell Lexi. She absolutely adored Mitch, and Scott didn’t want to make her feel like he was trying to take her friend away from her.

But right now, Scott would love nothing more than to be able to reach across the centre console and take Mitch’s hand. Draw on his strength and calmness to quell his rapidly beating heart from having his daughter so angry with him.

Mitch throws sympathetic glances his way every few minutes, able to read Scott’s mind even when he hasn’t said anything. Scott is so thankful that he’s been here, that he  _is_  here. Scott has no idea how he’d’ve coped the last few years with Lexi growing into a strong-willed person with opinions and feelings all of her own. It’s daunting and unpredictable with Scott constantly worried about if he was a good enough parent, but he wouldn’t have changed any of it for the world.

“Lexi,” Mitch starts, glancing at her in the rear-view mirror, “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Scott hears her huff in response. “Why don’t you ask  _him_?”

“Hey!” Scott admonishes, turning around to look at her. Her arms are crossed and she’s pouting, and dammit, it’s so adorable, but Scott won’t ever tell her that. He’ll never win an argument again. “That’s Dad to you.”

“I wouldn’t be mad at you if you just let me dye my hair.”

“Is that what this is about?” Mitch asks.

“Mitch, she wants to dye it pink.”

“So? Mine was purple when you met me.”

Scott turns sideways to look at Mitch. “Are you kidding?” bewildered that Mitch would be on Lexi’s side. “That’s different.”

“How?” both Mitch and Lexi ask at the same time.

Scott splutters. “You’re fourteen,” he says to Lexi. To Mitch, he says, “She’s fourteen and still has school and stuff.” He turns back to Lexi. “I am your parent and what I say goes.” His head spins and he can feel a headache forming behind his eyes. He rubs at them and when he pulls his hand away, Scott catches Mitch rolling his eyes at Lexi.

“Would you prefer she get her nose pierced?” Mitch reasons. “It’s only hair. And you can buy that wash-in-wash-out stuff now. Would only last a few days. Be thankful that’s all she wants to do.”

“Mitch, I said no. And that’s that.” Scott looks back out the windscreen, thankful that he can see that they’re pulling up to Kirstie’s house. He really needs a drink, and with Mitch driving and staying in the guest room tonight, he can afford to let loose a little.

Mitch pulls the car up on the drive behind Kirstie’s, and before the engine is even off, Lexi is climbing out, slamming the door behind her. She stomps her way up the drive towards Kirstie, who’s waiting with open arms for her. Scott watches her step into Kirstie’s embrace before disappearing inside the house.

“Scott…” Mitch starts. His hand rests on Scott’s arm, but Scott pulls away, opening the door and stepping out.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Later.”

He shuts the door, leaving Mitch behind.

\--

It’s almost dark by the time they get home. Spending the afternoon with Kirstie and their other friends, eating good food and drinking copious amounts of alcohol, was exactly what Scott needed, and even though he’s well on his way to sober, he feels a lot more relaxed. Now, he’s looking forward to sending Lexi off to bed and snuggling up on the sofa with Mitch to watch a movie.

Lexi’s fast asleep in the back; too much sun and running around with Kirstie’s boys and she was out before Mitch even reversed off the drive.

“Hey, she’ll be okay,” Mitch whispers as he turns the car off. Scott turns in his seat and gazes at his daughter, her face relaxed in sleep, looking nothing like the frowny teenager they brought out with them earlier. All day she’s been smiling and giggling with everyone, but refused to so much as look at Scott, going to Mitch whenever she needed help with anything. He just wants his sweet, innocent daughter back.

He sighs, leaning his head against the backrest. “I know. Come on, let’s go inside.”

Scott climbs out the car and quietly opens the back door. Sliding one arm under Lexi’s legs and the other behind her back, he pulls her out of the car, holding her against his chest. She’s way too big for him to pick her up like this, but he doesn’t want to wake her, doesn’t want to deal with the anger and the glares.

“Can you get the door?” he asks Mitch as they climb the steps to the front door.

Mitch slides his key in the lock, pushing the door open and stepping through, turning the foyer light on and walking ahead of Scott, turning other lights on as they go. Mitch pushes open the door to Lexi’s room, running ahead to turn down the covers. Scott lays her down gently, pulling her shoes off her feet and sliding her jacket off. He tugs the covers back up over her, smiling softly as she snuggles down. He brushes her blonde fringe back off her face and presses a light kiss to her forehead.

“Goodnight Lexi. Love you,” he whispers.

They leave the room, Scott pulling the door to behind him, leaving the hallway light on just in case she wakes.

\--

“So,” Mitch starts, turning to Scott as they sit side-by-side on the sofa. Scott brushes his thumb across Mitch’s knuckles. “I think you should let Lexi dye her hair.”

And Scott had been having such a relaxing evening.

“ _We’re_  not discussing this.  _I’ve_  made my decision. Just drop it.” Scott reaches over for the tv remote, pressing pause on the movie and standing up. He heads towards the kitchen, intent on getting a glass of water, but stops when he gets to the cupboard. He hears Mitch follow him into the room and sighs.

“Scott, you were always so supportive of me and all the decisions I’ve made. Why can’t you be like that for Lexi?”

“I  _am_  like that for Lexi. I let her join gymnastics, even though that lasted a month before she dropped out. I let her try out art classes, drama classes, singing lessons, horse-riding lessons. Everything she has ever wanted to do, I worked out if I could afford it, and then signed her up anyway. She is my daughter and I will support her no matter what. But this is different.”

“How is this different?”

“Why are you pushing this? She isn’t yours. You can’t just undermine me like you did in the car.” Scott's voice raises until he’s almost shouting, face warm and fists clenched.

“I guess you’re right,” Mitch deflates. He runs his hand over the countertop, head down.

“I was the one there for her birth. I was the one who picked out her name, the colour of her nursery. I was the one who stayed up when she couldn’t sleep. When she was sick. When she fell over and grazed her knee. When we had to move and she cried because she didn’t have any friends at a new school. I am her father, Mitch. Not you.”

Mitch snaps his head up to look at Scott, eyes wide and dark. His lips are pressed into a thin line, cheeks flushed. He huffs out a harsh breath. Scott realises just how much he's fucked up when Mitch’s mouth turns into an angry sneer.

“I get the point. But Scott, I have loved her longer and harder than her other ‘Dad’ ever did. I might not have been there at the start, but I have been there ever since. You’re right. She  _isn’t_  my daughter, but I’ll be damned if I don’t treat her like she is.”

He turns on his heel and storms out the kitchen. Scott gives chase, catching up with him at the front door as Mitch is putting on his shoes.

“What? Where are you going? Come on, stay. I’m sorry.”

Mitch refuses to look at him, keeping his head down as he ties his laces.

“Why am I even here? Am I just someone to warm your bed when Lexi isn’t around? Someone to help you make the easy decisions, but not the hard ones? Huh?” He jabs at Scott’s chest with a sharp nail. “Because heaven forbid, she finds out about us, or you actually value my opinion on anything important. The world might implode if Scott Hoying lets someone else help.”

Scott tugs at his hair. “You’re here because I love you, and Lexi loves you. Of course, I value your opinion on things. And we can talk about telling Lexi if that’s what you want.”

“I want-” Mitch starts, but stops himself with an angry huff. He rubs at his eyes, rubbing away the tears that have gathered in the corners. “I want to go home.”

“Okay,” Scott concedes, reaching his hand out to hold Mitch’s where it hangs loosely at his side.

“Look, I love you. So much. But you need to let me in. You need to stop with this one-man mission to raise Lexi all by yourself. You’re an amazing father, Scott, but you’re not alone. And I can’t stand by waiting for you to decide if you want me to be a part of it.”

Mitch leaves, closing the front door quietly behind him.

Scott leans his forehead against the cool wood, taking deep breaths to quell the well of emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He turns and slides down the surface until he’s on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, eyes closed to fight back the tears that are forming.

Maybe Mitch is right. Maybe this all stems from a need to prove himself, to prove to everyone in his life that he’s capable of being a single parent. That he can do it by himself without anyone’s help.

The feeling stings. Not that he  _isn’t_  capable of doing it by himself, but that he already has someone who’s been by his side for the last few years and he didn’t even realise it. Or he was too stubborn to notice that Mitch has filled the role of a parent without complaint, letting Scott think he was doing it alone.

Goddammit, he’s been looking at everything so wrong.

Memories from the last few years play behind his closed eyelids.

Mitch picking Lexi up from school when Scott wasn’t able to. Scott coming home, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to order a pizza and climb into bed, to see them giggling on the sofa as Lexi paints Mitch’s nails. Both of them looking up at him with matching grins on their faces. Mitch having already ordered food and made sure Lexi was fed. Leftovers in the fridge waiting for Scott.

Mitch by his side at the hospital when Lexi broke her wrist falling out of the tree in the backyard. Keeping him calm when all he wanted to do was scream at the doctor to hurry up and fix his daughter. Holding his hand and asking the questions that needed to be asked when Scott’s brain failed him as he looked at the white cast on her arm. Feeling like a failure.

All through the years, Mitch has been an unwavering show of support, even though Scott has never asked him to be. Helping without being prompted. Letting Scott take the reigns, but always there in the background.

Tears fall down his cheeks.

He really hopes he hasn’t fucked up one of the most important relationships he’s ever had through his own stupidity.

“Dad?” he hears called from the top of the stairs.

He sniffs and wipes at his eyes with his sleeve, trying to pull himself into something resembling put together. Light footsteps descend the stairs until they stop in front of him.

“Why are you crying?” Lexi asks, kneeling down and pushing her way into his arms. Scott arranges his legs into a v-shape, pulling Lexi into the space between. He buries his face in his daughter’s shoulder as she pats his arm.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Scott replies, pressing a kiss to Lexi’s temple. He takes another deep breath, but it hitches in his chest when Lexi turns disbelieving eyes on him.

“Come on, Dad. I’m fourteen, not five. I heard you and Mitch. Did you fight?”

He looks at Lexi,  _really_  looks at her. Forces himself to remember that, although she’ll always be his little girl, she’s growing into a young woman with her own opinions, her own thoughts, real feelings about things other than boys and makeup. He’s so proud of the headstrong, thoughtful, independent person she’s growing into. Some of it his own influence, but he knows Mitch has helped shape her into the person she is today.

Scott clears his throat, wanting to answer her, but instead he asks, “Lex, who is Mitchy to you?”

She tilts her head in thought. “He’s the person who makes sure we’re fed and happy. He looks after me and listens to me and makes me feel important when everyone else just makes me feel like a kid. He makes my daddy smile, and I think he literally fell into our lives when you needed him the most. He’s Mitchy. I love him as much as I love you.”

Scott squeezes his arms around her.

“I think I messed up, baby.”

“How? Dad, what’s going on?”

“Okay, promise you won’t freak out at me.”

“Dad, that doesn’t actually work,” she scoffs.

“I know, but I can’t take you being mad at me anymore.”

“I’m- I’m not actually mad at you,” she admits. “I know why you said no.”

“Then why the sulking and ignoring me all day?”

“I don’t know. I just, I guess I was too embarrassed to admit you were right and by then, I was scared that you’d hate me because I made you sad.”

“Oh god, no baby.” Scott pulls her closer. “I could never hate you. Ever. You’re my Lexi. You’re the most important person in my life. It’s you and me against the world. It always has been.”

“You mean, me, you and Mitch?”

Scott feels his smile soften at her words. Maybe she won’t freak out.

“Yeah, you, me and Mitch.”

“Dad, is Mitchy your boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” he whispers. “Well, I hope he still is.”

Scott laughs when she levels him with a look, a look that’s all Mitch. It makes his heart feel lighter. Makes the sadness still heavy in his chest drain away until there’s nothing left but love and happiness.

“What did you do?”

“I, um, I said some things that hurt him and he left.”

“You’re an idiot.” Lexi stands up and heads towards to coat closet. She pulls her jacket on and slides into a pair of sneakers.

“Hey! You might be my favourite person, but you can’t speak to me like that. I’m still your Dad.” He can’t be angry though. She’s right. He laughs when she throws his coat at him, hitting him in the face.

“I’m not wrong though.”

“When did you become the grown up here?” Scott grumbles.

“When the actual grown-ups decided to act like kids and not talk about their problems.”

Scott rolls his eyes, feeling like he’s being told-off. By his own daughter. God, his mom would get a kick if she could see him right now.

“Okay, but I’ve been drinking so I can’t drive.”

Lexi sighs and walks into the living room, grabbing his phone off the coffee table and walking back to press it into his hand.

“Call a cab. We need to go see Mitchy, and you need to say sorry.”

\--

Scott knocks tentatively on the door to Mitch’s apartment. His palms are sweating and he feels like he’s going to throw up with nerves. Lexi stands to his left, hip cocked and arms crossed, staring at him like she’s the parent and he’s the child.

“Lex, let's just go.”

“No,” she turns to the door, knocking loudly. “Mitchy, open the door.”

A moment passes, and then the door swings open, revealing a surprised looking Mitch.

“Hey, what are you both doing here?” His eyes widen when Lexi throws her arms around his waist, holding on tightly. “Lexi?”

“My dad’s an idiot, and he’s sorry and didn’t mean to make you sad,” she says all in one breath. Scott sighs again, rubbing his face.

“Can we come in?” Scott asks, worried that Mitch is going to turn them away, that he isn’t going to want to hear what Scott has to say. His nerves ramp up a level the longer Mitch stares at him. His face is blank, not giving anything away, so Scott’s pleasantly surprised when Mitch steps to the side awkwardly to let Scott through. Lexi refuses to let go of him, so they stumble towards the sofa and sit side-by-side. Scott perches on the edge of the coffee table in front of them.

“Um, Lexi, why don’t you go see if I have anything to drink in the kitchen?” Mitch says, kissing her on the head.

She nods easily, slipping away quietly as Scott stares at Mitch. He drinks him in, takes in the red-rim of his eyes and the way he looks towards Scott, but not directly at him. Scott reaches over, unsure if Mitch is even going to allow the action, but he laces his fingers with Scott’s. Scott takes an uneasy breath, smiling softly when the corners of Mitch’s mouth twitch.

“So, I’ve been informed that I’m an idiot.”

Mitch snorts. “Who told you that?”

“Our dear daughter.”

Scott grins when Mitch’s head snaps up. He looks at Scott with wide-eyes, mouth parted. Tears well in his eyes. Scott moves to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into his side.

“And she’s right,” Scott mumbles, mouth pressed to Mitch’s forehead. “I’m sorry. I was just- I was angry because she was upset with me, and it felt like everyone was against me, so I took it out on you. Mitchy, you are as much her father as I am. Probably better at it than me.”

Mitch huffs and sniffles slightly before pulling away to look up at Scott.

“Scott, you are an amazing dad. You know you are. She’s a great kid, and that’s because of you. She loves you so much.”

“She loves you too. And I told her about us.”

“You did?”

“Yeah,” Scott cups Mitch’s face in his hand. “I should’ve told her sooner. And I’m so sorry I made it seem like I didn’t value you. You are so important to me, to us. We need you.” Scott presses a soft kiss to Mitch’s mouth. “I need you.”

“Ew, can you please save the PDA for when I’m asleep?” Lexi steps out of the shadow of the kitchen doorway. Despite her words, she’s smiling. Scott beckons her over and shuffles over so she can sit in the space between them.

She leans into Scott but holds Mitch’s hand in hers.

“Have you made up yet?” she mumbles, sleepily. Scott looks over at the clock on the wall, realising it is way past her bedtime. “I don’t want you guys to fight anymore.”

“Yeah, Lex. We’ll be fine.” Mitch lifts her hand to kiss the back of her knuckles. He lifts his free one to brush Lexi’s fringe out of her eyes. “Tired, baby girl?”

“Kinda. Can we watch a movie though? I don’t want to sleep yet.”

Scott gets ready to argue, but Mitch gives him a look. Scott gives up before he even starts.

“Yeah, we can watch a movie. Give me a second. Let me grab a blanket.” Mitch stands from the sofa and heads towards his room.

Scott kisses the top of Lexi’s head. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

\--

_Six months later…_

“Are you sure you have everything?” Scott asks as he locks the front door behind them. They’re on their way to Lexi’s first soccer game and he’s been frantic all morning. He’s sure he’s driven Mitch crazy with his nerves, but as per usual, Mitch has taken it all in his stride.

“Yes, Dad. For the last time, I have everything. Honestly,” she huffs as she climbs into the back of the SUV, slamming the door shut behind her.

Scott rolls his eyes at Mitch, who giggles from where he’s sitting on the steps in front of the house - their house now - twisting his sunglasses in his hand.

“Scott, it’ll be fine. She’s ready.”

“She gets that from you, you know?”

“I know.”

Scott sits next to Mitch on the step, leaning his head over to rest on Mitch’s shoulder. It’s uncomfortable, but it’s only for a moment. He breathes in the fresh-air and lets it relax him until he’s calm.

“Come on,” he pats Mitch’s arm. “Let’s go cheer on our daughter.”

Mitch hums happily. “I’ll never get used to hearing that.”

“What ‘our daughter’?”

“Yeah,” Mitch laughs.

“Well, get used to it. You’re stuck with us.”

Mitch kisses him chastely before standing from the steps. He holds his hand out to Scott.

“Come on, she’ll kill us if we’re late.”

“Oh god, just what I need. A homicidal daughter.”

Mitch cackles. “As if. No, she’ll just glare at us until you grovel for forgiveness again.”

“That was one time.” Scott pushes Mitch playfully, holding onto his arm so he doesn’t really move. He giggles when Mitch pouts angrily at him.

They stop abruptly when the door of the car reopens. “Dad, Mitchy, come on. I’m going to be late. Can’t take you two anywhere,” Lexi grumbles, slamming the door shut again.

“Yes, boss,” Scott salutes, drawing a peal of laughter from Mitch.

They climb into their sides of the car. Scott turns the key and backs out onto the main road. When they’re moving, he reaches over the centre console, lacing his fingers with Mitch’s.

“Ready to go win this?” Mitch turns in his seat to ask Lexi.

Scott looks at her in the rear-view mirror, sees her eyes soften and a small smile form. Warmth blooms in his chest, making his heart feel like it’s going to take flight.

He’s so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend and a wonderful daughter.

He squeezes Mitch’s hand in his. When Mitch turns to look at him questioningly, Scott grins.

So lucky.


End file.
